Don't shed tears for the wicked
by Sarcastic-seaotter
Summary: Terezi lost something she can't receive ever again. A shoulder to cry on is offered and welcomed.


** A Karezi for my lovely sapientsalamandar.**

Terezi lounged in her boxers, taking a swig of purple faygo. She refused to refer to it as grapes that artificial bullshit is injustice to the name of grapes. The taste wasn't even close to resembling grapes but it was more of habit than anything else. When familiar hand on her shoulder snagged her attentions. Gamzee towered over her with an emotionless look on his facepaint slathered features.

"SoRrY lItTlE SiS, bUt ThIs ClOwN iS mOHeRFuCkInG dOwN aNd OuT, aNd He'S nOt GoInG tO TaKe YoU wItH hIm," Gamzee's smooth voice echoed through the Libra's head. A sharp pang of loss echoed through Terezi's heart. Gamzee was a royal asshat... but he had been her royal asshat.

"G4MZ33 4R3 YOU 3ND1NG OUR K1SM3S1SSH1P?" Her teal lips quivered half in rage and the other despair. She rose abruptly with her heart pounding wildly. Terezi had fucked up her life so badly and what did she have to show for it? Ending it with Karkat was hard enough. Dave's relationship had meant a lot to her too, but Gamzee had been the last straw... What was wrong with her?

He nodded with a slow grin on his stupid face. That fucking face caused her both pain and sorrow throughout their kismesisship but having it end hurt more than it should have.

She glared up at the completely calm juggalo, before shrieking at the top of her lungs,"1 G4V3 UP B31NG BL1ND FOR YOU, YOU UNGR4T3FUL TW1ST3D SON OF 4 DOGB34ST!" Raising a hand to slap the smug asshole, a hand caught her wrist, she looked back and saw Karkat glaring at Gamzee.

"ALL RIGHT YOU SEEDFLAP SNIFFING ASS-HOLE YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH, NOW GET YOUR STUPID SLIMEY WASTE-BIN OF AN ASSHAT OUT OF MY SIGHT, BEFORE I ACTUALLY FUCKING LOSE IT." His words contained a cold hard edge that was the end of their earlier Moirailship. Gamzee shrugged and melted into the darkness. The clown honked and dissipated to some dark corner of the asteroid.

Terezi felt hot teal tears fall from her cheeks and Karkat's usually slightly gruff expression softened, as huge sobs shook her small body. Three failed relationships and all she had now was the horrible aftertaste of stale Faygo on her tongue and a broken heart. She was just useless and unnecessary...

"K-K4RK4T... W-WH4T D1D 1 DO WRONG?" She sobbed sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands. The faygo hangover pounded against her temples an insistent echo of how utterly pathetic she was.

Karkat softly wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She jumped a little as the other troll pulled her close to him. Being this near to him was painful but his warmth was a soft memory that budded in her head.

"1-1 FUCK3D 3V3RYTH1NG UP D1DN'T 1?" clutching at his black turtle-neck she inhaled his familiar scent, as hot tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Terezi, everyone fucks up for the love of horsebeast shit I fuck up a lot." He softly rubbed her back.

"We're just trolls so stop being so melodramatic dumdumb that assclown is gone," The cancer troll mumbled to her as he gave her a light hug.

Karkat seemed so distant and rough before but something seemed to have changed his perspective of life ever so slightly. He was still rough around the edges but his bloodpusher seemed to be in a better place. She felt a slight pang of guilt for being such a whiny grub.

The smell of Faygo was nauseating but all Terezi could do was cry over her broken heart. Karkat rubbed slow circles on the heartbroken girl's back and it only took a short time for the sobs to turn into hiccups. He remained on the floor with the dismal libra perched on his lap. In all her scalemate boxers glory. Using his sleeve to wipe her tears away he gently lifted her off the ground and carried her out of Gamzee's hellhole part of the meteor. The cancer troll was only slightly taller than Terezi but he managed to carry her with delightful ease.

Kanaya and a very drunk Rose staggered down the hallway giggling over some dirty joke said by the other. Rose glanced their way and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before sloppily kissing Kanaya's cheek,"Sho Karkant should I ask or perhanps I'll shave that queshtion fur later," Kanaya immediately noted the teal stream of tears and ushered the very wobbly Rose down the hall with a knowing nod to Karkat. The blonde nearly reeled into a wall but her taller partner wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Thank you Kanaya," Karkat whispered. Terezi sniffled and looped her arm around Karkat's meteor was huge but there were only so many places where a troll could peacefully sleep undisturbed. Karkat's own quarters, near the center of the meteor, contained only a human bed a human couch and a bookshelf full of Romance novels. He nudged the door open with his foot and gingerly deposited Terezi onto the bed. He sat on the edge with a soft look on his face he swept the bangs out of the way of her face. The usual yellow gaze of a young troll looked back at him. The blind red was vacant and he could feel her watching him.

An empty void within the teal-blood left by the juggalo was slowly being filled again with warmth from an unexpected source. Terezi found his hand and laced her fingers with his. but then let go and sat up burying her face in her arms.

A thought crossed her mind,_ K4RK4T WOULD N3V3R T4K3 M3 B4CK... NOT 4FT3R 4LL TH3 HORR1BL3 TH1NGS 1 FUCK1NG D1D... TH3R3 1S NO JUST1C3 FOR P3OPL3 L1K3 M3... 1 M34N 1 PL4Y W1TH OTH3R TROLLS F33L1NGS AND NOT TO M3NT1ON D4V3S... 1M NO L3G1SL4C3R4TOR...  
_

Karkat watched her and racked his thinkpan for something to say. He dug his nails into the sheet beneath him still seething over how Gamzee just left her out in the cold. He still cared a great deal about the odd little libra. He stood and went to the bookshelf where a couple shirts of his were located. Neatly folded he grabbed one and handed it to Terezi.

"Faygo is nasty sludge, if you want attire that isn't a fucking turtleneck I'll go pester Kanaya but this is all I have." Karkat's voice remained at a low decible which was rather concerning to the libra, she pushed back the hood of her scalemate cape and took a glance at her own shirt stained with faygo and reeking of the scent of a certain Capricorn. Karkat pointedly walked out of the vicinity to allow her to change.

She peeled off the offending article of clothing. Even to her weakened sense of smell the shirt had to leave. She stopped to look at her body; teal bruises tinted her ribcage and claw marks scoured down her back. she shivered with more tears threatening her eyes. Her lusus would have been ashamed...

Quietly she slid on Karkat's shirt it was closer aligned with a turtle neck, albeit it was a soft material with his name embroidered along the hem.

Karkat leaned against the wall outside the block, pressing his face into his hands. _Why can't I take all the bullshit parts of her life and just take them for myself!_

With a disgruntled sigh he sank to the ground and closed his eyes. The sounds of the meteor were always present. Rose and Kanaya along the west side, Strider was messing with the mayor and Gamzee...

Fuck! Gamzee... The Cancer took it upon himself that their moirailship sank faster than the human titanic did. The sound of appraoching feet met his ears, Terezi poked her head out the entryway her yellow eyes caught his. She shuffled over to hit and sat down next to him against the wall.

"Karkat?"

"What is it Terezi?"

She hesitated before speaking her voie was strangely even toned.

"I'm really sorry okay?... I fucked a lot of things up and here you are..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed out why she ended things with Dave, the death of her scourge sister. Gamzee's advice that turned into a kismesisship. Karkat patiently listened to her tirade with no response other than to pull Terezi closer when her voice broke over the capricorn's name.

"You've changed a lot Karkat."

Karkat shrugged,

"Well you're not the same either Terezi."

The cancer felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

"Thanks Karkat, I hope I can change for the better..."

Karakt felt a flush colour his cheeks, with a sudden impulse he turned to press his lips to the Libra's forehead.

"Because I knew you I've been changed for good."


End file.
